Amor desastroso
by may jhonson D
Summary: Sin pensarlo me enamoré del hombre que era prohíbido para mi
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: Los personajes son de S. M y la historia es una cliché que me acabo de inventar que espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1

Bella.

—¿Dónde demonios está mi teléfono?— Seth arroja una pequeña tuerca al suelo desgastado de madera.

—En casa no de habla de esa forma, jovencito— dice Renée en tono de reprimienda para el más pequeño de la casa Swan.

—¿Con esa boquita comes, niño? ¿ Acaso no te da verguenza— Jacob se burla.

Seth gira la cabeza para mirar a Jacob y darle una mirada letal. Sin embargo, Jacob rie, esta vez con una gran carcajada.

—¡Mamá, dile a Jake que me dé mi teléfono! — grita Seth a todo pulmón.

—No se de que cosas hablas, niño— Jake se defiende mienras trata de contener una sonrisa.

—¡Papá, Dile a Jake que me dé mi teléfono! — Seth se dirige esta vez a Charlie, ya que Renée solo se dedica a rodar los ojos y darle un golpe detrás de la cabeza a su segundo hijo.

—Mamá! — protesta Jake, sobandose la cabeza—. No tengo nada.

—Dale el teléfono a tu hermano— dice Charlie.

Jake bufa antes de levantarse y llevarse una mano al bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de trabajo para sacar el dichoso teléfono. Seth camina a en dirección a Jacob e intenta quitarle el movil de las manos, pero Jake es rápido y más alto que Seth, así que levanta el brazo para quebeste no lo alcance. Pero Jake ha olvidado que el más pequeño también es más listo que él. Seth levanta un pie y le da justo en las bolas, esto hace a que Jake suelte el telefono y Seth lo tome en el aire y salga corriendo escaleras arriba.

Todos reimos.

—Bien hecho, chico—Emmett palmea la espalda de Setmientras este sube las escaleras apresurado.

—Te mataré, lagartija— se queja Jake por el dolor.

Sí, esta es mi familia, compuesta por seis personas, en su mayoria por hombres: Charlie, Emmett, Jacob y Seth. Luego estamos dos mujeres: Renée y yo.

Nuestra familia es algo complicado de explicar. Charlie era un padre soltero con una niña de ocho meses, y Reneé Dwyer era una madre solter con dos niños: Emmett de cinco y Jacob de tres. Los dos de casaron en el verano del año 1995,se juraron amor eterno y no tener más hijos ; tres niños ya eran suficientes. Pero esa promesa no la cumplieron, ya que en 2004 nació Seth,que actualmente tiene 15 años.

Y ahora estamos aquí, comiendo em el pequeño comedor de casa mientras vemos la pelea del inmaduro de Jake y el pequeño Seth.

Me levanto de mi lugar, tomo el plato y lo llevo al fregadero.

—Papá! Tienes que ver el invreible auto que se acaba de estacionar fuera de casa— dice Seth bajando de dos en dos las escaleras.

Jake se levanta rápidamente del suelo y va hacia la pequeña ventana y mira.

—Mierda, no sé que mirar, si a al auto o a la rubia que se esta acercando. Tienen que ver esto, hermanos.

-Madre mía. No recuerdo haber visto a una rubia tan guapa—Habla Seth, quien ya ha olvidado su pelea con Jake y ahora esta a lado siyo.

Emmett aparece desde laa cocina y va a donde se encuentras Jake y Seth y echa una miradita hacia afuera.

—Increible auto. Bells tienes que ver esto

Ruedo los ojos.

-Oh,mierda, viene hacia acá —suelta Jacob, pasandose una mano por el cabello para alisarlo. Casi me rio al verlo, él es el primero en llegar cuando de chicas se trata.

Papá rueda los ojos al igual que yo.

Un segundo después la puerta suena con un par de golpes.

—Yo abriré- Jacob se abre paso entre Seth y Emmett para ir a la puerta. Peina de nuevo su cabello y un segundondespués abre la puerta.

-Hola- saluda la voz de una mujer- . ¿ Aquí es casa de la familia Swan ?

—Diste en la casa correcta, dulsura.

Ella se aclara la garganta.

—Umm.. Bueno. ¿Se encuentra Isabella Swan en casa? - pregunta.

\- Claro, dulsura, aunque si te soy sincero, soy mejor compañia que ella- suelta Jake a modo de coqueteo.

Miro a mi padre y el me da un ligero golpe sobre mi hombro.

\- Ve a rescatar a la visita antes de que la asuste. O antes de que decida rocear gas pimienta sobre la cara de tu hermano.

De mala gana me levanto de la mesa y voy a ver a quien ha preguntado por mi. Y ahí, en la puerta, esta parada una rubia alta con piel de porcelana, vestida elegantemente con ropa de diseñador, en sus manos sotiene una carpeta blanca.

Al verme, su mirada se ilumina.

-¿Eres Isabella, cierto- dice más como una afirmacion que como una pregunta.

\- Esa soy yo- respondo en un tono no muy convincente. La sonrisa de la rubia crece.

\- Oh, por Dios, no puedo creerlo!- exclama con alegría.

arrugo la frente. ¿ Quién era está mujer y porqué carajos se alegraba al verme? Por Dios, ni que fuera una celebridad o alguna mierda parecida.

-¿y tú eres...

-Oh, si, cierto. Soy Rosalie Hale, hija de Lilian Hale. Soy soy tu hermana biólogica.

Mi boca se abre de golpe.

Chan,chan, chan. ¿Qué opinan de este primer cap?

Gracias por leer

Si sigues mis demás historias nos vemos más tardecito, con nuevos capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es una cliché que me invente para no aburrirme.

Bella.

¿Qué demonios hacía la hija de Lilian en el pueblo? ¿ Y que era lo que quería?

Me recupero rápido del shock y doy un paso al frente.

—¿ Que buscas ? — cuestiono con brusquedad,esto no esta gustandome nada.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado, Isabella? — pregunta la rubia un poco nerviosa por tener seis pares de ojos sobre ella.

— No— contesto inmediatamente. No hay nada de que hablar.

— Por favor— pide ella.

— Ya la escuchaste— gruñe Emmett en dirección a la rubia, ella le devuelve la mirada y abre la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento Renée reprende al retoño mayor.

— Calla, Emmett— dice— . Vamos, chicos, Dejemoslas hablar a solas— Sin embargo, nadie parece prestarle atención porque se quedan en su lugar.

Miro a la rubia.

— En realidad no hay nada que hablar— digo con firmeza— , mi única familia está aquí y Lilian Hale puede...

— Bella...— dice Charlie mientras se acerca a a paso lento a mi lado— Salgan de aquí, chicos, ya has escuchado a su madre— dice con voz firme.

— Pero...— Emmett trata de protestar.

— Arriba todos — — dice de nuevo Renée en tono de advertencia.

En cuestión de segundos todos han desaparecido de la planta baja, incluida mi madre adoptiva.

Miro a la rubia de nuevo, ella me devuelve la mirada.

— ¿Por qué tomarse la molestía de venir después de tanto tiempo?

—Yo... — titubea— . No sabía de tu existencia hasta hace un año, Isabella. Por casualidad encontré unos albunes de fotos viejas en el garage de casa. Al principio pensé que el bebé que estaba ahí se trataba de mi, pero descarte eso cuando vi a al bebé en brazos de tu padre.

Se acerca un paso más el cual yo retrocedo.

》Tuve curiosidad sobre aquellas fotografías, así que saque las fotos de su lugar y miré al reverso, estas tenían escritas tu nombre y fecha del lugar que fueron tomadas. Tomé las fotos y enfrente a nuestra madre, ella me conto acerca de tu existencia y donde vivías. Entonces, fue así que me enteré de que tenía una hermana diociocho meses mayor que yo. Lamento mucho no haber venido en cuanto me entere pero mi padre tuvo un accidente, el cual hizo que retrasara mi visita hasta ahora. Por favor Isabella, permiteme conocerte. Quiero saber más acerca de ti.

No responfo inmediatamente, me quedo un par de segundos en silencio para procesar todo esto. En cuanto abro la boca, lo único que puedo preguntar es:

—¿Ella está aqui?— Mis manos se cierran en puños y espero realmente que la rubia me diga que no. Ella niega con la cabeza y puedo sentir cierto alivio. En toda mi vida nunca conocí a Lilian mas que en una fotografía vieja que Charlie guardó para mi , para en cierta forma conociera a mi madre biólogica. Lo cierto es que nunca me intereso aquella mujer, por que la única madre que había conocido durante toda mi vida era Reneé.

—Ella no pudo venir— confirma con voz apagada.

Eso suena más que bien. No quiero dramas de una madre arrepentida por abandonar a su hija en un pueblo donde los chismes corren a velocidad de la luz .

Tomo aire y es mi turno de dar un paso a delante.

—Entiendo — digo sin mirarla. De repente me siento muy incomoda —. Mira rubia, aquí no encontraras nada de Lilian— suelto.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, y lo he encontrado, Isabella. Tú— dice ella, esta vez con una mirada esperanzadora.

aniego con laa cabeza. .

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos. Luego, la rubia dirige su mirada que me dice que no desistira cón fácilidad.

—Por favor, Isabella, permiteme hablar contigo. Permiteme conocerte.

¿Conocerme? No.

La rubia gira la cabeza hacia mi padre.

—No he venido aquí para justificar lo que hizo mi madre hace mucho tiempo con Isabella y con usted, Señor Swan; lo que hizo ella es muy feo. Puede que sea un desatre ahora, pero realmente quiero conocer a Isabella. Quiero que nos tratemos y si ella y usted me lo permiten, quiero ser parte constante de sus vidas.

Eso no iba a suceder.

Miro a Charlie y este tiene un gesto sereno.

—Fue muy valiente de tu parte venir hasta acá, Señorita,pero la elección es solo de Bella.

—Hablemos, por favor— tiene una mirada suplicante.

Mierda! No importa lo que diga, ella no va a desitir hasta que logre su cometido. Necesito salir de aquí ahora mismo. Giro mi cabeza un poco para mirar el reloj que se encuentra el la pared. Faltan quince minutos para entrar al trabajo, y aunque Emmett me puede cubrirme , o mi padre puede darme la tarde libre, ya que es el dueño del taller me aferro a mi horario de trabajo.

—Puedo esperar— ofrece ella—. Sé que he llegado con una noricia grande y pienso que te tome desprenvenida.

Miro a Mi padre y el me devielve la mirada. Luego regresa laa mirada a la rubia.

— Isabella podrá verte mañana a partir de las tres de la tarde en la cafetería que esta en el centro del pueblo.

Arqueo una ceja y lo miro con una expresión que dice: " ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?" Ademá, ¿ Dónde estaba el " Solo Isabella puede tomar la elección"

—¡Perfecto!— exclama. Toma su bolso caro para sacar una tarjeta de presentación y la extiende para que la tome— . Este es mi número por sí quieres llamarme.

Tardo dos segundos en reaccionar. Guardo la tajeta en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros.

— Nos vemos mañana, Isabella.

Da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse lentamente. Charlie y yo la observamos hasta que su carro está fuera de nuestras vistas.

— Por todos los cielo, pa. ¡ Estas loco!

Charlie se encoge de hombros.

— Necesitas procesar la noticia y ella no iba a marcharse hasta que le dijeras que hablarias con ella.

— Sabes que no hay nada de que hablar.

— Lo mejor es que medites las cosas y tomes una decisión.

—No hay mucho que pensar sobre eso— murmuro para mi misma con un poco de furia mientras salgo de casa para ir al maldito trabajo.

Lamento la tardanza. Trataré esta semana de subir 3 capítulos. Hoy lunes, miercoles y viernes :)

Nos vemos el miercoles

Me cuentan que les pareció?

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Los prsonajes son de S.M y la historia es una cliché que me inventé.

Bella.

c

Estoy debajo del carro verificando que todo este en orden. Cuando siento un par de manos tomarme de los tobillos y arrastrarme fuera del auto.

—¿Qué Demonios? ! — grito a cualquiera de mis hermanos que se haya atrevido. Un Emmett me sonrie burlón desde arriba.

—Lo siento — dice sin remordimiento alguno.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer esa mierda Em,

¿entendido?

El solo se encoge de hombros.

—Solo venia a avisarte que mamá llamó para avisarnos que la cena estará lista a las seis.

— Bien— digo rodando los ojos. Sé perfecto que nuestra madre no llamaría para avisar la hora de la cena, sino que Emmett se ha acercado para saber algo de lo ocurrido esta tarde.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Faltan exactamente ocho minutos para las cinco de la tarde

Maldigo internamente. No me he dado cuenta de el tiempo.

Emmett me mira y se agacha de cuclillas.

—¿Estas bien, Bells?

Y esa pregunta sé que no se refiere a mi estado físico.

—No te metas,Em.

—Bells... Esa rubia...

—Es amable de tu parte que te preocupes por mí, Emmett, pero puedo manejar este asunto sin ayuda de terceros.

—Sé que puedes...Mierda. Lo siento. Eres mi hermanita pequeña y siempre lo vas a ser. No importa la edad que tengas, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

Pongo mi mano en su brazo y le doy unas palmaditas.

—Lo sé. Y es por eso que eres mi hermano favorito— sonrio para quitarle un poco de incomodidad a este asunto

Emmett sonrie maliciosamente.

—Procura decirlo cuendo Jake y Seth estén presentes.

Me rio.

—Lo negaré todo sí lo repites— le digo en tono de adverrencia.

—Ya veremos.

— ¿ Alguien va aquerer postre? — pregunta Renée al ver que la mayoria han acabado la cena.

— Yo sí ma, ¿En que te ayudo? — dice Seth.

— Levanta los platos de la cena y trae platos limpios para servir el postre.

Mamá se levanta y va a la barra de la cocina donde ha dejado el pie de queso que ha horneado.

— ¿irás a ver a esa hermana nueva tuya, Bells? — cuestiona Jacob de manera molesta.

— No es asunto tuyo Jake— Seth interviene.

— Ya escuchaste a Lagartija, Jake— dice Emmett.

—Basta ya Chicos— dice Renée partiendo la tarta y sirviendola en un plato.

— Solo queremos saber, ma.

Me muevo incomoda en la silla.

La mirada de papá se posa en cada uno de nosotros por algunas mulesímas de segundo.

— No toleraré otra pregunta más acerca del tema— dice en tono serio— . Ese asunto nos nos incumbe. Si ella quiere compartir con nostros la escucharemos, pero si ella se niega, respetaremos su elección.

Todos asienten un par de veces de mala gana y no se toca más el sunto.

7

Seth ayuda a mamá a recoger los platos y llevarlos al lava vajillas.

— ¡Listo ma! Voy arriba a jugar un poco.

— Solo una hora Seth— dice Renée en tono de advertencia.

— Si, lo sé— dice a regañadientes mietras se dirige a las escaleras.

Nos quedamos calladas hasta que Seth esta en su habitación. Entonces, me decido hablar.

— Necesito tu consejo— digo con la mirada fija en cualquier cosa menos en dirección a ella.

Renée acerca más su silla a la mia y me toma mis manos entre las suyas.

— Siempre que quieras cariño.—Le da a mis manos un pequeño apretón.

— No quiero hablar con la hija de Lilian— suelto.

Renée se queda quieta por unos segundos.

—¿Porqué no? ¿Que hay de malo?

—Lo preguntas enserio?

Ella asiente.

—Mi vida es perfecta tal cual es... O lo era antes de que llegara la rubia.

—Es Rosalie.

Ruedo los ojos.

—¿La estas defendiendo ?

—No. Simplemente ella tiene un nombre y la vamos a llamar como tal.

Bufo

—Bien. No quiero hablar con la rub...— me corrijo inmediatamente— Rosalie porque es cosa del pasado. Vamos ma, ni siquiera conozco en persona a la mujer que me trajo a este mundo; te puedo asegurar que lo que menos me apetece una charla con ella... O con su hija. ¿De qué hablaríamos?

— No lo sé, Bells. Podrían tener muchas cosas en común.

— No lo creo— niego con la cabeza.

Renée me mira y su rostro toma una expresión que no puedo decifrar.

—¿No te interesa conocerla ni un poquito?lmada

¿ni siquiera como una amiga?— cuestiona seriamente.

— La verdad es que no— frunzo el entrcejo, sospechando que ella no esta diciendome algo importante— ¿Que pretendes mamá?

Renée suspira fuertemente y esta vez da una palmada más marcada sobre mis manos.

— Nada, cariño. Solo pensé que sería bueno que le dieras una oportunidad de conocerte a esa chica. Quiza,con el tiempo puedan ser grandes amigas.

— No quiero más amigos,má, ya tengo los suficientes en este pueblo— sonrio—. Mike es un buen chico, Tayler también es un buen chico y trabaja horas extra los fines de semana para poder comprarse un carro nuevo. Y Laurent es un buen diseñador de páginas web. Quiza un día, muy lejano, me case con alguno de ellos y te dé hermosos nietos que brinquen por aquí y por allá en toda la casa.

Renée levanta ambas cejas.

— No dudo que sean buenos amigos. Pero, ¿ es enserio, Bells? ¿Piensas casarte con alguno de ellos?

Esta mujer te conoce bastante bien para creerse esas tonterías, pienso.

—Esta bien. No me casaría con alguno de ellos — digo—. Pero no niegues que lo de los nietos no te agrado.

Renée asiente y suelta una pequeña carcajada.

—Estuviste a muy poco de convencencerme hija— Se pone seria—. Volviendo al tema principal... Pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad a Rosalie. Intenta tratarla, si sientes que las cosas no van a funcionar entre ustedes dos puedes alejarte.

—Es mejor que no vaya.

Renée bufa con fastidio.

—Bueno, si no quiere ir, solo llamala y dile que no irás y listo.

Hago una mueca y la miro.

—¿ Soy yo o estás utilizando psicología inversa conmigo?— pregunto con humor.

Es el tiempo de que ella ruede los ojos.

—Sabes que no hago eso—dice ofendida.

Bien. Iría mañana para hablar con ella. Pero solo por alguna extraña razón de complacer a mi madre adoptiva.

—Bien, iré— declaro.

Una sonrisita de triunfo aparece en sus labios.

Maldita sea! ¡Había caído de nuevo en esa mierda. No iba a irme sin antes molestarla.

—iré, pero silo a decirle que no quieroningun tipo de relación con ella y su familia.

Su sonrisa desaparece.

—Ya lo escuchaste—digo, levantandome de la mesa .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: Los personajes son de la grandiosa S.M y la historia es una cliché quebme inventé.

Bella.

E

Ha llegadonla hora.

Camino hacía la pequeña oficina que se encuentra al fondo de el taller para cambiarme y asistir a la cita con Rosalie.

Una vez dentro de la el pequeño cuarto, Ya dentro, encuentro a Charlie mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, haciendo muecas mientras sus pulgares tocan de forma desesperada la pantalla.

— ¿Qué haces pa?— en cuanto Charlie escucha mi voz, Salta de su asiento por el susto.

—¡Mierda!— exclama, lanzando su teléfono hacia arriba, este cae al suelo y se desliza hasta estar justo a un lado de mis pies. Bajo la mirada para ver que es que lo tiene tan entretenido.

—¿Otra vez con esos juegos papá?

Charlie se sonroja.

—Emmett lo ha puesto en mi teléfono y en el se Seth para probarlo. Es bueno. — se defiende.

Emmett ha estudiado programacion. Ahora mismo, se dedica a desarrollar juegos con su grupo de amigos que viven en la push y por angeles ; alguno de esos son famosos, tanto que le permiten trabajar medio año si y el resto no.

—Son violentos— le digo.

Charlie sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro para negar.

—Este no es violento, Bells.

— Seguro, pa— me río.

Me inclino para tomar el teléfono, y entregárselo.

— ¿Irás a ver a esa chica ? — cambia de tema rápidamente.

Asiento.

— Le dije a mamá que iría.

Charlie abre los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿ Estas yendo a ver a esa solo porque Reneé te lo dijo?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Mamá puede ser muy persuasiva — le digo en tono de broma.

—Lo sé, hija— ríe y se rasca la parte detrás dee la cabeza.

— Le dije que iría por voluntad propia para decirle que sean los motivos que fueran, no me interesa nada de ella y de Lilian.

Charlie frunce el ceño, abre la boca para decir algo. Se lo piensa mejor y solo asiente con la cabeza un par de veces.

— Bien. Si la la cosa se pone fea, debes marcharte,¿ entendido?

— Lo sé— le digo. Tomo mi vieja mochila y la cuelgo sobre mi hombro—.Voy a cambiarme— le aviso y voy a la otra pequeño cuarto que vestidor.

Al salir, puedo ver a Charlie junto a Jake, está mostrándole algunas partes de un carro que está en reparación.

— ¡Ey,Bella!— grita Jacob a mis espaldas. Puedo escuchar a papá llamarlo ara que regrese junto a él.

—¿Que?— pregunto y me giro para encararlo.

— ¿Podrías checar mi motocicleta ? le falta...

—Lo haré mañana si acabas mi trabajo— le respondo antes de que pueda acabar lo que tenía que decirme.

Tengo en reparación el carro de la señora Cope, un pequeño escarabajo de los años ochenta que ahora está dándome dolores de cabeza

— ¡Ni loco!— responde.

— Entonces arreglatelas solo con su motocicleta— Digo. Me giro y me dirijo hacia mi motocicleta, me montó en el y

la enciendo.

Jake gruñe y se aleja trotando en dirección a papá.

— ¿A dónde vas,Bells ? — La vez de Emmet viene a mis espaldas.

Carajo! Lo estaba haciendo para fastidiar me.

Emmett se para justo a mi lado? esperando respuesta a su pregunta.

— Mi día ha terminado— contesto.

— ¿ porqué?

—Privilegios de ser la mejor en el negocio — le digo mientras guiño el ojo.

—Mentirarosa. ¡ Espera!— Dice algo más, pero no lo escucho por que me pongo el casco y me marcho.

AD

Aparcó a pocos metros de la cafetería de Sue, bajo y coloco el casco sobre el asiento. Respiro hondo, y aguanto la respiración por un par de segundos antes de soltar todo el aire de golpe.

Entro a la cafetería y camino en línea recta. Al fondo, en la última mesa, puedo ver a Rosalie sentada. Está distraída con su móvil.

Sin avisar, me siento frente a ella.

Rosalie levanta la mirada sorprendida. Se tranquiliza al ver que se trata de mi.

— Hola— Saluda y Sonríe.

No en devolverle la sonrisa.

—Vayamos al grano.

Rosalie asiente,pero no dice nada por lo que parece una eternidad. Eso me incomoda.

— Bien, me marcho— me levanto de la silla,lista para salir de este lugar.

— No. Espera por favor, Isabella— dice en un tono un poco desesperado— No te vayas... yo ¡Mierda!— exclama esto último.

Involuntariamente mi boca se curva un poco hacia arriba al escucharla maldecir.

— Lo siento mucho, yo... Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero al mismo tiempo estoy tan nerviosa que estoy a punto de vomitar.

Tomo asiento de nuevo. Mierda! Hay más de este maldito silencio.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — pregunto.

Rosalie retuerce sus dedos con nerviosismo.

— Hay un montón de cosas de las que que quisiera hablarte, Isabella. Me gustaría conocerte, me gustaría que convivieramos por un tiempo, me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor y... Me encantaría que fuéramos amigas. Quizá con el tiempo me tomes un poco de cariño y me puedas aceptar como una hermana.

Frunzo el ceño ante las palabras que está diciéndome. Tomarle cariño? Eso sería imposible.

—¿Que me dices, Bella?— pregunta.

Ahora soy yo la que se ha quedado sin palabras.

— No lo sé — sacudo la cabeza—. Mira, es claro que tu presencia no me hace sentir cómoda... Diablos! si nos hubiésemos conocido en otra situación, quizá la cosas podrían ser diferentes, pero... No. Lo siento, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con Lilian.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Después de un momento, ella se aclara la garganta.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no he venido aquí por ella. No vengo a pedirte la perdones o mantengas algún contacto con ella. Yo... Solo quería mantener una buena relación contigo, Isabella. Y lo lamento. Lamento mucho que mi presencia te haga sentir...— no puede acabar la frase porque su voz se quiebra.

Maldita sea. O ella de verdad esta muy afectada o realmente es una buena actriz.

Pienso en lo que Renée me ha dicho, en darnos la oportunidad de conocernos. O...

mi cabeza comienza a trabajar lo más rápido que puede. Y en cuestión de segundos, tengo un plan. Podría no funcionar, pero intentarlo era mejor que nada.

Bien,estonio haría por mi Renée, solo por ella, me digo mentalmente.

—¿Cuamto tiempo planeabas quedarte para conocernos? — cuestiono.

Ella abre los ojos de golpe y me mira.

—Tengo un mes libre... Puedo tomarme dos meses, pero...

—Un mes — declaro— . Veamos que sucede en un mes, ¿bien?

Rosalie se limpia de nuevo las lágrimas, esta vez con una servilleta de papel.

— ¿De verdad?

Asiento.

Nuestras vidas eran completamente diferentes . Mi plan es que no tardará darse cuenta que no soy lo que ella esper Y y no dudo de que antes de que se acabe el mes se iría con su padre y con Lilian.

Me acomodó mejor sobre mi asiento.

— Tengo que marcharme. Hoy tengo bastante trabajo en el taller— miento- . Aunque el sábado estoy libre todo el día. Dime a hora te viene bien encontrarnos aquí.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillan por la emoción.

— una en punto, ¿ te parece bien?

Asiento.

—Aquí estaré.

— Estupendo.

Trato de sonreírle, pero siento que es más como una mueca.

—Nos vemos el sábado — me levanto y me marcho.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es una cliché que me inventé.

Bella.

Al día siguiente.

— ¿Todo bien, Bells?— mi madre pregunta una vez Jacob está fuera de casa.

Levanto la mirada de el plato de cereal que le he robado a Seth esta mañana y miro a mi madre.

— Le dije que sí.

Renée arruga la frente.

— ¿Sí a qué?— cuestiona.

Por un instante me siento tentada a ya no decirle nada. Fracaso. En cambio, vuelvo a decir.

— Le dije a Rosalie que sí.

La veré mañana de nuevo en la cafetería de Sue.

Omito la parte donde ella lloró,y el motivo por el cual estoy haciendo esto.

Mi madre asiente en señal de aprobación.

— Me da gusto, hija—dice ella.

En un gesto reflejo arrugo la frente. No sé que quiere decir con aquello.

— ¿ Porqué ?

— Creo que conocerla te hará bien.

coloco las manos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Que bien me haría? — replico.

Renée toma si taza dee té y da un pequeño sorbo antes de hablar de nuevo.

— Estas molesta con Lilian. Sin embargo, tanto tu como esa chica no tienen la culpa de los errores que haya cometido en el pasado. En cuanto al bien que mencionas, esto sería para ambas.

Abro y cierro la boca para decir unas cuantas cosas, pero... replicar y enfadarme por este asunto no seria buena idea. Así que, no digo nada más sobre este asunto, me limito a asentir como si lo que dijera fuera una buena idea.

—¿Terminaste?— pregunta en cuanto ve que no como más.

—Sí—le digo mientras me levanto,tomo mi plato y lo llevo al fregadero para lavarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde estoy lista para ir al trabajo.

— Me voy.

Mi madre asiente.

— Bien, cariño. ¿ Vendrás para la cena?— pregunta.

—Aquí estaré— digo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-AD -

Me subo a la motocicleta. Estoy lista para encenderla, cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar con tono de llamada. Saco mi teléfono de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y miro la pantalla, es Leha, la novia de Jake.

— Hola, Leha ¿ En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Gracias al cielo que contestas, Bella. Uhm... me preguntaba si es que tienen mucho trabajo el día de hoy — puedo notar por su tono de voz que esta un poco nerviosa.

Somos el único taller mecánico que tienen Forks y La push. Así que sí, es seguro que tengamos un montón de trabajo todos los días.

— No creo que Jake se pueda librar esta mañana.

— Oh,no . No quiero ver a Jake, sino a ti.

— ¿A mí? ¿ Porque ? — pregunto con curiosidad.

— Bueno... ¿ Recuerdas que hace tiempo mi padre se estrelló contra un árbol?

¿Quién no recordaba aquel suceso? Estoy segura de que la mayoría de las personas de Forks y La push recordaban el incidente de el terco Billy Black; al hombre se le averió el coche, entonces, el creyó decidió que seria buena idea tomar la motocicleta de su hijo mayor Quil, solo para estrellarla en un árbol a una cuadra de su casa.

— Lo recuerdo bien— me río un poco al recordar. Por suerte el accidente no fue grave, solo raspaduras y un buen chichón en la cabeza.

— Bueno, pues... El coche volvió a averiarse. Te llamo a ti porque el viejo de nuevo quiere montarse en la maldita motocicleta de Quil... Iba a llamar a Jake,pero...

Esta vez suelto una carcajada. Jake no podía acercarse a la pequeña comunidad Quielute por algún tiempo. Hace un par de semanas había sucedido un problema. Mi estupido hermano y su novia pensaron que tener un polvo en la camioneta. Con lo que no contaban era que Sam, uno de los amigos del padre de Leha los veria y armarla un buen escándalo. Fue una suerte que Jacob no lo lincharan ese día.

— Bien. Llego en treinta minutos— le digo.

— Oh, gracias, Bella ! Quil ya no sabe donde esconder las llaves.

Corto la llamada y me pongo en marcha.

-A D-

Estoy a unos Treciemtos metros de pasar por la desviación de carretera que separa a La push con Port Angeles, cuando puedo ver un coche negro aparcado a un costado de la carretera. Aquello es raro. Voy a pasar de largo, pero luego pienso que el coche podría estar en problemas y el conductor puede necesitar mi ayuda, bajo la velocidad y aparcó a buenos veinte metros de distancia de el coche, bajo y me acerco lentamente hasta la ventanilla de el piloto. Estoy por tocay la ventanilla, cuando el auto se mueve violentamente. Eso me hace dar un salto para atrás. Me inclino un poco hacia adelante para poder ver que es lo que está pasando dentro de él coche.

Entonces puedo verlo. Dentro de el coche hay un hombre con el pecho completamente desnudo. No puedo ver mucho más porque el coche se sacude nuevamente.

¿ Pero que demonios?

Me debato en largarme o tocar la ventanilla para preguntarle si todo está bien.

Me decido. Toco un par de veces con los nudillos sobre la ventana. El coche se queda quieto.

— Hey! — grito fuerte para que pueda escucharme— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Esta vez me inclino un poco hacia adelante para poder echar un vistazo dentro del coche. Me paralizó.

Maldición! Mierda!

Me que en shock

Dentro de el coche está un hombre desnudo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es completamente de mi autoría.

Bella.

Mis ojos no pueden despegarse de aquella piel Blanca y pectorales bien marcados.

¡Carajo!

No es hasta que escucho el gruñido proveniente dentro del coche cuando aparto la mirada y me incorporo.

¿Que ha sido todo eso?

¿ Porque de pronto me siento avergonzada? Diablos, había visto un montón de hombres sin camiseta en el trabajo y nunca me había sentido así.

Llevo una mano a mi cabeza para comprobar que aún sigue en su sitio.

¿ Ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Solo tranquilízate y preguntale si necesita ayuda, genio, me dependo mentalmente.

Toco un par de veces la ventanilla con los nudillos y espero a que responda o salga del vehículo.

No sucede nada por lo que parece ser un largo minuto.

Carajo!

Toco de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte por si tiene algún problema auditivo.

El vehículo se balancea de un lado a tro, pero no hay alguna respuesta.

Bie.. Sin respuesta eso quiré decir que es mi señal para largarme del lugar.

Doy el primer paso para marcharme ,cuando de repente la puerta trasera se abre de un empujón. salto hacia atrás a modo de esquivar el golpe.

Espero y veo a el tipo salir.

Lo primero que llama mi atención, es su cabello rebelde de un tono cobrizo con algunos reflejos rubios. No puedo notar bien su rostro porque un par de gafas oscuras me lo impiden. Lo siguiente que noto es que sigue sin camiseta, mi mirada echa una rápido miradita hacia abajo y creo que me siento un poco decepcionada por que el lleva vaqueros oscuros.

Rápidamente subo la mirada a su rostro, para evitar las imágenes que están viniendo a mi cabeza. Me aclaro la garganta y pregunto:

— Tu...¿Necesitas ayuda? — le pregunto.

A pesar de los cristales negros, soy capaz de sentir como me examina de pies a cabeza. Luego, se quita los lente y mi boca casi se abre cuando sus ojos verde azulado miran fijamente; veo su mandíbula tensarse.

— No lo creo... O, a menos que puedas arreglar esta chatarra— dice con tono despectivo mientras se coloca una camiseta Blanca.

¿Qué? El tono que usa hace que me sienta un poco enfadada. ¿Acaso piensa que solo por ser una chica no podría arreglar su maldito coche? Casi me río. Para su maldita buena suerte yo puedo arreglar su coche y patear su culo al mismo tiempo.

Me encojo de hombros y doy un paso hacia el frente.

— Quizá pueda hacerlo— le digo.

El ríe sin humor.

Diablos! Eso me hace enfadarme más.

— idiota— murmuró para mi misma.

Bien, yo no iba a lidiar con este idiota. Busco en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón y saco una tarjeta de cartón donde viene impreso el teléfono de el taller Swan.

— Marca el número de aquí y alguien vendrá a ayudarte. — extendiendo mi mano para entregarle la tarjeta.

El tipo toma la tarjeta y la mira.

— ¿Taller mecánico Swan? — pregunta curioso.

De nuevo encojo de hombros.

— Som..— estoy a punto de meter la pata— . Son los únicos y los mejores del pueblo.

Mira la tarjeta, después a mí.

— ¿ Conoces a los Swan?

— Un poco — me limito a decir.

El asiente.

En ese instante mi teléfono suena, lo checo y veo que es Jake. Maldición, otro idiota.

Doy varios pasos hacia atrás para poder alejarme un poco y contestar la llamada. deslizó el ciculo verde.

—¿Qué sucede ?

—Maldita sea, Bells, ¿ porqué no me dijiste que Leah te llamo para reparar el auto de Billy? Sabes, reparando su auto podría ganarme al viejo.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Por tu bien es mejor que te mantengas alejado por unas semanas.

Maldice de nuevo.

— ¿Vas en camino?

—Si, genio— respondo.

—Te llamaré en treinta minuto para saber cómo van las cosas.

— No te atrevas— Lo amenazó y cuelgo.

Me doy media vuelta y veo al tipo, que hace solo cinco minutos me parecía sexy, mirándome. Solo espero que el tipo no haya visto mi trasero, de lo contrario le daría una paliza.

— Cuando llames pregunta por Emmett Swan, el podrá ayudarte.

Sus ojos viajan a los míos, y puedo notar que el tiene algo que decir.

—¿Conoces a Isabella Swan? — interrumpe lo que estoy diciendo.

¿Qué? ¿pero qué mierda? Doy un paso hacia atrás, un poco sorprendida . Logro recuperarme rápido.

— Todos en el pueblo la conocen.— Me encojo de hombros. Es la unica respuesta que le daré acerca de mi.

Asiente.

— ¿ Puedes llevarme con ella ?— pregunta curioso.

¿Para que quería encontrarme ? No lo conocía y él tampoco a mi. A menos que... Oh, si, seguro que Lilian Hale tenía que ver con esto.

Niego.

— No puedo, estoy en horas de trabajo y estoy llegando tarde.

El cobrizo asiente, para luego meter la mano a su bolsa y sacar su billetera.

¿Que está haciendo?

Saca un billete de cien dólares y me lo muestra.

—Llevame con ella y el billete es tuyo.

Me río. Esto es un poco gracioso. El billete sería mío por solo decirle quien era yo. Es Tentador.

—¿Porque quieres encontrarla? — cuestiono. Sé que no me lo dirá de buenas a primeras, pero más vale intentarlo.

— No es asunto tuyo— replica con tono brusco.

Asiento un par de veces para darle a entender que no preguntaré más.

El momento de largarme ha llegado.

— Como sea— digo, encogiendome de hombros para restarle importancia—. Tengo que marcharme. Llama al número que te di. También puedes ir andando al pueblo, solo son dos kilómetros.

Su mandíbula es tensa pero no dice nada. Doy media vuelta,lista para marcharme.

— Isabella sabe donde puedo encontrar a una persona— dice a mis espaldas.

Me giro de nuevo para mirarlo.

—¿ Y por qué simplemente no la llamas ?— le pregunto.

El tipo hace un gesto de fastidio.

—Es buena idea¿ porque no se menocurrio antes? — suelta con sarcasmo.

Claro, que tonta he sido. Si Rosalie contestará sus llamada él no estaría aquí.

A pesar de que el tipo pueda ser un idiota, no me cae tan mal. Quizá, reunirlo con Rosalie traería beneficios para mi, así como que se fueran del pueblo.

Estoy por ofrecerme a llevarlo yo misma al pueblo para así puedan hablar y marcharse, pero mi teléfono vuelve a sonar.

Mierda, por un momento me he olvidado que tengo que apresurarse a ir a casa del viejo Billy.

Checo la pantalla solo para corroborar que es Leha quien llama. Nuevamente deslizo el círculo verde a un lado para tomar la llamada.

— llego en cinco — es lo primero que digo al contestar.

— Bien— es la voz de Quil quien responde.

Guardo el teléfono y miro al tipo.

— uhm.. Lo siento, tengo llegara a mi destino si no quiero ser despedida de mi empleo— miento — Pero solo marca al número que te di y pregunta por Emmett, el te ayudará y puedes pedirle que te lleve al pueblo para que puedas encontrar a la persona que buscas.

Camino hacia la moto y me montó de nuevo en ella, la enciendo y retomó mi camino hacia La Push, donde me espera el viejo terco de Billy.

Hola, yo de nuevo por acá. Lamento si los capítulos son muy cortos, la cabeza no me da para más. Si llegarte hasta aquí, quiero darte las gracias por leer el capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo en un siguiente capítulo.

Me cuentan que les pareció?

#DejarReviewNoCuestaNada


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier: Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente de mía.

Llegar a casa de los Clearwater me toma un poco más de los cinco minutos que prometí. Cuando aparcó la motocicleta frente al viejo Volkswagen Jetta color negro, veo a Billy ir detrás de Leha para quitarle las llaves de la motococleta de Quil.

Casi me río al notar que están jugando con el viejo al gato y al ratón.

Veo a Leha correr hacia las escaleras del porche, sube los cuatro escalones, llega a la cima, gira y lanza las llaves en un mal moviento están caen en las manos de Quil. Billy da media vuelta y ahora se dirige en dirección de su hijo, el viejo tropieza con sus propios n pies y cae de frente contra el suelo. Suelta un quejido doloroso.

Ouch, eso debió dolerle.

Me acerco a un lado de Quil y me inclino para recoger las llaves.

— Dame esas malditas llaves, Bella— suelta un nuevo quejido.

Quil lo ayuda a levantarse.

— Todo el pueblo sabe que tu y las motocicletas no van bien.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Bien, si el viejo quería las cosas por las malas, que así sea.

Me cruzo de brazos.

—Vamos, Billy, no me hagas llamar a mi padre.

Billy bufa a bufar y dice cosas entre dientes que no puedo escuchar con claridad; el y mi padre son buenos amigos , así que mi padre le hace un buen descuento cuando de arreglar su coche se trata, siempre y cuando que no se meta en en lo que hago ya que el viejo puede ser peor que un niño curioso de cinco años.

— Bien, bien— dice el viejo mientras comienza a alejarse para adentrarse a su casa.

Me dirijo hacia el viejo Volkswagen color negro, abro el capó.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto . Escucho a Quil detenerse a mi lado.

—No acelera como lo hacía antes, hace ruidos raros y suele apagarse. Le dije a mi padre hace un mes que fuera al taller a checharlo, pero el viejo es terco

— Veamos que tiene. — me pongo en marcha

A. D~

Cuarenta minutos después ya he terminado con el coche. Me limpio las manos en un trapo viejo que he traído junto con las herramientas.

— Ya era hora, niña— dice Billy , acercándose a paso lento— . Voy a probarlo.

Sube al coche y lo enciende, se echa de reversa y da una pequeña vuelta por la calle vacía. Cuando esta de regreso , el viejo trae una sonrisa en la cara.

—Gracias, Bella.

Le sonrió en respuesta y asiento.

Para ese momento, veo a Quil sale de casa y camina hacia nosotros. Tomo las llaves de su motocicleta de la parte trasera de mi pantalón y se llama entrego.

—Gracias.

Asiento y tiro por encima de la caja de herramientas el trapo lleno de grasa.

— Es rodo por hacer aquí, me voy— digo a nadie en particular. Tomo la caja de herramientas y camino hacia mi motocicleta para ajustarla en la parte trasera de esta. Una vez bien sujeta, subo a mi motocicleta, la enciendo y me marcho. No llevo un minuto de camino cuando mi telefono suena.

Diablos, al parecer hoy es es el día de molestar a Bella. Aparcó a la orilla y tomo la llamada sin ver quién marca.

—¿Sí?

—¿Terminaste con Billy, B? — pregunta Emmett al otro lado.

— Sip. Estoy de camino al taller.

—Oh, eso es bueno . Mira, hace un rato habló un tipo para preguntar por mi, ha dicho que yo podría ayudarlo con un coche. También dijo que esta aparcado en algún lugar entre La push y Forks. Estaba casi de camino cuando ha surgido algo importante aquí en el taller, así que pensé en llamarte y pedirte que lo ayudes; dependiendo el estado del coche, teléfonea al taller, ¿ bien?

Maldición, no!

—¿Que tan importante es ese algo que surgió para llamarme y pedirme que haga tu trabajo,Emmett?

Hay una pausa al otro lado del teléfono, Supongo que lo he hecho enfadar.

—Voy a decírtelo de una manera amable, querida hermana— dice con un poco de enfado—. Hay suficiente trabajo para hacer en el taller. Tu estas trabajando fuera, así que... ¿ adivina quién tiene que ir a ver al tipo que llamó?

Bufo. Mierda! Al fin al cabo yo iba hacerme cargo del problema.

—Bien, vere que puedo hacer por él — le digo y cuelgo. Guardo el teléfono y me pongo dee nuevo en marcha.

Conduzco lento hasta llegar de nuevo a donde he encontrado al tipo. Mientras me voy acercando veo bajarse del capo y caminar en mi dirección mientras aparcó cerca del coche.

Camino en su dirección y me detengo a varios pasos de donde se encuentra.

— Voy a ayudarte.

Él me mira y levanta una ceja.

— ¿Sabes de...— guarda silencio por unos cuantos segundos y me mira de pies a cabeza, hace un gesto con la cabeza— Eres Isabella Swan— afirma.

Asiento.

— Lo soy.

Aprieta la mandíbula y da un paso al frente.

— ¿Dónde está Rosalie? — parece enfadado.

Me encojo de hombro.

— No lo sé— Era cierto. No sabía dónde se hospedaba. Aunque lo más probable era que se quedara en el pequeño hotel del pueblo. O, en la casa de Jessica Newton, quien rentaba la antigua casa de sus padres.

—No te creo— suelta una risa amarga — Ella vino a buscarte . ¿ Donde está? — exige.

¿ Pero qué demonios? ¿ Quien se cree para hablarme así ?

— Ella me encontró. Sin embargo eso no significa que sepa dónde se queda— replico con brusquedad.

Retrocedo un paso para poner un poco de espacio entre nosotros, de lo contrario me enfadarte más que ya lo estoy y lo golpearé en las pelotas.

— Mientes— dice acusadoramente mientras se acerca y me toma da del brazo.

Su toque me hace estremecer. No es miedo lo que siento, sino es algo... algo que jamás he sentido antes y me sería difícil explicar. Él también parece notarlo porque me suelta tan rápido como me ha tocado.

Doy otro paso atrás para asegurarme que no va a tocarme de nuevo.

—No me importa si me crees o no, ¿ entiendes? .

Va replicar algo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos porque aún están enfadados y se están tornando un poco rojos.

A la mierda si me cree o no. Doy media vuelta y me largo.

AMOR DESASTROSO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disculpen si los capitulos son corros,la cabeza no me da para más.

Me cuentan que lesnparecio?

Gracias por Leer . Nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo más de esta historia .


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamier: Los personajes son de la gran S.M,la historia es completamente mía.

— ¡Espera! — grita mientras se interpone en mi camino. Estoy pensando seriamente acelerar un poco más para que vea que no me voy a detener y se quite de mi camino. sin embargo, al final me detengo frente a él y me quitó el casco para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

— Lo siento— se disculpa— . Hablarte de la manera en que lo hice no estuvo bien. Yo... Estoy un poco desesperado por lo que paso al coche y al mismo tiempo estoy preocupadonpor Rosalie. Tanto su familia y yo no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella desde hace dos semanas.

— Eso no te daba derecho a tratarme mal.

— Lo sé y me disculpo por comportarme como un idiota— dice él.

No muy convencida de sus disculpas asiento en respuesta.

— Bien— digo— Y acerca de tu novia... No sé dónde se encuentra, pero me dio su número y puedo llamarla para preguntarle en que parte del pueblo se queda.

Me mira un poco receloso antes assentir en respuesta.

— Gracias— dice.

Enciendo la moto solo para quitarme de en en medio de el camino y estacionar cerca del coche.

— ¿Que le sucede? — pregunto, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el coche.

— Esta tirando aceite y una llanta se pico .

— ¿ Es rentado, no? ¿Cuál agencia?

— Chenney.

Eso era un problema.

Hago un sonido con la boca y luego niego con la cabeza.

Esa agencia de autos rentados y el taller de mi familia no estan en buenos terminos, así que la única opción es telefoneara para que ellos mismos arreglarán el problema.

— Lo siento, no puedo arreglar tu auto si viene de ahí.

— ¿Porqué? — cuestiona.

— uhm... algunos desacuerdos entre la agencia y el taller. Debes llamarlos reportar el problema para que se hagan cargo.

No pierde el tiempo, saca su teléfono para termina la llamada guarda el teléfono en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

— ¿Puedes llevarme al pueblo? — cuestiona.

Hago una mueca ante su pregunta.

— uhm.. supongo que si— respondo no muy convencida de querer llevarlo al pueblo. Si hace rato su toque fue algo verdaderamente raro cuando me toco, no me quiero imaginar tenerlo muy cerca por el cuarto de hora que toma llegar al pueblo.

El tipo no parece notar mi incomodidad. Se aleja por un momento para abrir la puerta trasera del coche y sacar una mochila demasiado elegante en color azul para luego colgarla sobre sus hombros.

— Toma el casco que está en la parte de atrás y sube.

Hace un gesto burlón.

— ¿No crees que debería llevarla yo? Me va muy bien con las

Me río y niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás loco? Nadie maneja a este bebé a menos que sea una emergencia.

El tipo se ríe.

Después de eso, puedo sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre la motocicleta. Cierro los ojos con fuerza por un par de segundos para tratar de aclarar mi mente y mis ideas.

~~~~~~~~~~~A. D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carajo!

El tacto de sus manos sobre mi cintura provocaba un hormigueo en mi estómago. Esto no está nada bien. Aprieto los dientes con fuerza y acelero para así poder llegar más rápido al pueblo.

—¿Casi llegamos?— Pregunta cerca a mi oído. El roce de su aliento sobre mi cuello me casi hace que me estremezca.

estremecerme, sin embargo soy capaz de contenerme.

—En dos minutos— giro un poco cabeza y grito sobre mi hombro.

No obtengo respuesta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A. D ~~~~~~~~

Al llegar al pueblo me dirijo a la cafetería de Sue, aquel lugar esta en el centro del pueblo y es un punto de reunión que es fácil de llegar. En cuanto estacionó, el cobrizo baja y acomoda en casco de donde lo ha tomado. Por mi parte, sin bajarme de la motocicleta, sacó mi teléfono celular y Marco el número que me ha dado Rosalie.

— ¿Bella? — la voz de Rosalie suena sorprendida— . Esto es una agradable sorpresa. Bueno, el que tu llames y.. y

— Hola— saludo — Uhm... ¿Puedes venir a la cafetería del otro día?

Hay silencio por un par de segundos.

— ¿Sucede algo ? ¿Hice algo mal para...

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de mañana— Miro al tipo de cabellos cobrizos y me doy cuenta que ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre. El no se ha molestado en decírmelo, y yo no me he molestado en preguntarselo— . En realidad hay un tipo preguntando acerca de ti.

— Un tipo? ¿ Qué tipo ? ¿ Es Edward?

Él me mira atentamente.

Sip, el tiene cara de que es un Edward. Con ese nombre tan viejo, no me extraña que tenga cara de amargado.

— No lo sé. Espera — miro al tipo cobrizo— ¿Eres Edward? — le pregunto.

El asiente con fastidio.

— Él ha dicho que sí.

—Oh, Cielos! — exclama ella— ¿ Pero qué hace aquí?

— En realidad...— comienzo a decir, pero ella vuelve a hablar.

— ¿En donde se encuentran ?

— En la cafetería de Sue.

— Eso esta bien. Me apresurare y llegaré lo más pronto posible.

— Se lo diré — le respondo.

Hay un poco de silencio antes de que ella vuelva a hablar.

— ¿Estás ahí Bella?

— ¿Qué? Uhm.. estoy aquí — respondo.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — pregunta.

No estoy muy convencida de que responder.

— Yo.. uhm...

— Por favor— pide ella.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de responder.

— Esta bien. ¿Qué pasa?

— Podrías...¿ podrías esperar con Edward hasta que llegue, por favor? — titubea un poco al principio.

¡¿Que?! Por que carajos yo querría ser la niñera de un tipo maleducado. Por Dios! No era un niño.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose se escucha de fondo. Voy a responderle que definitivamente que no me quedaré . Entonces, escucho el sonido de que la llamada se ha cortado.

Mierda!

Despego el telefono de mi oreja y miro la pantalla. Si, la llamada ha terminado.

Mirda, mierda!

Levanto la mirada hacia el tipo que está ahora esta aproximadamente a un metro y medio de distancia.

— Ha dicho que estará aquí en un par de minutos.

— Esperaré — dice él.

AMOR DESASTROSO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos mañana

Gracias a:

Sarai pineda 45,Vanina Ileana,piligan, Jade HSos,Pamela, moni, andre22twi, Júpiter, elizabeth Marie Cullen

Gracias por sus comentarios :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamier:Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es mía.

Las invito al grupo: Las historias de May jhonson, donde dar adelantos

~~~~~~ AMoR DESASTROSO ~~~~~

Ella no podía hace eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme algo así?

Observo la pantalla de mi teléfono un tanto indignada por lo que acaba de suceder.

—Y bien. ¿ Qué te ha dicho? — pregunta el tipo llamado Edward.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza en su dirección para mirarlo.

— Bueno, tu novia ha dicho que está en camino— le digo. Hago una señal con la cabeza hacía la cafetería — . Y también dijo que la esperes dentro.

Espero un par de segundos para que me confirme si Rosalie es o no su novia. En cambio él no dice nada al respecto, solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza al igual que lo viene asiendo desde que lo encontré varado de camino a La Push. Es maldita mente frustrante.

— La esperaré dentro — dice él. Hay más silencio por parte de ambos. Luego da un paso hacia atrás para dar media vuelta, pero antes busca mi mirada con la suya—. Gracias por la ayuda.

— De nada.

Edward da media vuelta y lo observo marcharse hasta que esta dentro de la cafetería.

i

Tomo todo el aire que mis pulmones pueden permitirse, para luego soltar todo el aire de golpe. Después maldigo en voz alta hacía la nada. Todo lo que esta sucedido es un completo desastre. No solo es la presencia de una hermanastra que no sabía que tenía, sino que también ahora se le suma su atractivo novio.

¡Mierda!

Pero que demonios estoy pensando! A mí que demonios me importaba su novio rico y guapo. Debo enfocarme en otras cosas, cosas como encontrar la manera de facilitar las cosas para que Rosalie se marche lo más rápido del pueblo antes de que en los próximos días llege su madre o madre y se les ocurra tener una gran reunión familiar... Aunque dudo que su madre quiera regresar al pueblo.

Me muevo sobre la motocicleta para encenderla y ponerla en marcha para ir al taller. Porque era bastante obvio que no voy a quedarme aquí para hacerla de niñera con un tipo que podría arreglárselas muy bien si mi presencia.

Me detengo antes de encender la motocicleta. Justo ahora estoy teniendo una idea acerca de quedarme y hacer un poco de investigación para saber un poco más de estos dos...

Bajo de la moroxicleta y arrojo el casco sobre el asiento.

Cuando entro al lugar veo a Edward sentado frente a la barra. Rebecca, la hija mayor de Sue , esta limpiando una lata de soda para entregársela a su nuevo cliente, que es el cobrizo.

—Hola, Bella ¿Que te trae por aquí? — pregunta Rebecca sin dejar de mirar lo que tiene frente a ella.

— Nada en especial— le doy una respuesta rápido sabiendo que no me ha puesto demasiada atención.

Camino hasta la barra y tomo asiento a unos tres lugares de distancia. Procuro mirar en cualquier dirección que no sea él tipo de cabello cobre. Mi mirada viaja hacia el menú que está pegado en una de las pizarra que está por arriba de la cabeza de Rebecca.

—Quiero una tarta de manzana para llevar.

Rebecca finge no escucharme y continua limpiando el espacio frente a su nuevo cliente.

Maldita sea!

Me aclaro la garganta fuertemente, casi haciendo daño a mi garganta para poder ser escuchada.

— Quiero una tarta de manzana para llevar—repito.

Rebecca hace una mueca de molestia, apenas visible en mi dirección.

— Enseguida— dice ella. Y estoy segura de que escuche un poco de irritación en su voz.

Pongo una mano sobre la barra y apoyo la cabeza en ella, con la otra mano tomo mi teléfono y finjo estar atenta al aparato.

— Te dijo que esperaras, ¿cierto? — dice, girando un poco la cabeza en dirección.

No respondo.

El se rie y niega con la cabeza.

— Si, ella haría algo como eso — dice de nuevo con la mirada puesta el la lata de aluminio de su soda.

—No...— voy a responderle que no es porque me lo haya pedido ella.

— El pedido está listo— Anuncia Rebecca, inteirrumpiendo lo que iba aa decirle.

Guau, eso sí que fue servicio rápido.

Me levanto de min lugar y saco un par de billetes de mis pantalones de trabajo y se los doy a Rebecca, quien los toma y después corre a la caja registradora para darme el cambio.

La puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Rosalie con la mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

— Rose— dice Edward. Se aparta de la barra y camina en dirección su su novia.

La rubia camina hacia él y en cuestión de segundos están fundidos en un abrazo.

Oh, guau, eso es muy de película romántica, pienso mientras los observo con curiosidad.

Escucho un pequeño gruñido a mi lado.

— Claro, tenía que tener novia— susurra Rebecca con enfado.

Me río bajito. Tomo el cambio de su manos y lo guardo en mis pantalones.

— Gracias. Nos vemos luego.

— Hasta pronto, Bells— dice ella dando media vuelta para regresar detrás de la barra.

Camino lo más silenciosamente posible para no ser notada por ninguno de los dos. Estoy por lograr llegar a la puerta cuando Rosalie me Roma de la mano.

— ¿Isabella?

Me giro lentamente en su dirección. Bajo la mirada a su mano que está sobre mi brazo. Por alguna razón pensé que su Roque me incomodaría. No lo hace.

— Uhm..¿ si? —respondo.

— Gracias por avisarme que Edward estaba em el pueblo.

— No es nada — me encojo de hombros para quitarlenimportancia— . Supongo que es bueno que tu novio te haya encontrado.

Sus mejillas de Rosalie se tornan de un ligero rosa.

— Oh, no. Edward no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Eso no sonaba bien para mí. Porque así el cobrizo tardaría más tiempo en llevársela.

Edward se acerca a Rosalie.

— Tenemos que hablar, Rose— dice tan bajo que apenas puedo escuchar.

Rosalie asiente en su dirección sin soltarme.

Esto se esta poniendo algo incómodo.

Tomo la mano de Rosalie y trato de apartar su mano de mi brazo con suavidad.

— Tengo que marcharme al trabajo— le digo en tono bajo.

Ella levanta la mirada hacia mi cara. Creo que esta buscando alguna señal en mi cara que indique mi molestia o algo parecido, porque su cara refleja temor.

— Lo siento— suelta mi mano

Edward mira la cara de Rosalie, quien sigue un poco asustada. Luego su mirada va a la mira, que...

Diablos, no se que expresión tengo! Solo estoy tratando de ser amable.

Pero el cobrizo me mira primero entrecerrando los ojos, para luego darme una cara de fastidio.

—No sé cancela lo e mañana ,¿ Verdad?

Miro a Rosalie .

— Estaré la hora acordada— digo. Y me siento completamente estupida porque no tengo nada más que agregar.

Rosalie suspira aliviada.

Y sin más que decir, me alejo lentamente y salgo de la cafetería.

~~~~~~~~~AMOR DESASROSO~~~~~~~~~

Tarde, pero ya no tanto como la vez anterior jeje Espero volver actualizar antes de que acabe septiembre XD... Nos vemos pronto.

Gracias por leer.

Que tal les ha parecido este capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: Adriana Molina, Jupy, Nany Zans, Car Cullen Stewart , Sarai pineda, Pamela, piligm


End file.
